The present invention relates to a radiotelephone apparatus including a wireless headset. More particularly, it relates to a multi-functional, wireless, hands-free headset which is separable from a radiotelephone apparatus.
In recent years, the use of hand-held, portable radiotelephones has increased dramatically. Accompanying an increase in use of such portable radiotelephones has been a desire for easy and convenient operation of these devices. In particular, manufacturers of mobile cellular radiotelephones have long sought to provide efficient hands-free operation. In automobiles, for example, it is desirable to provide hands-free telephones for driver safety and convenience. With hands-free operation, the driver of a vehicle may use both hands to control the automobile.
One method of hands-free operation can be achieved by simply increasing the gain of the telephone's microphone and speaker to allow a user to speak and listen from some distance from the unit. Such a telephone is commonly referred to as a speakerphone. However, several problems are associated with a system constructed in this manner. For example, feedback and interference from ambient noise often make it difficult to clearly understand the words of the user. To help offset problems due to ambient noise, the microphone gain can be reduced by placing an external microphone connected via a wire to the main body of the radiotelephone close to the user's mouth. Nevertheless, the telephone speaker must still operate at high volume thereby diminishing the privacy of the received call.
Another solution is a headset with a microphone and earphone as shown in FIG. 1. A cable connects the headset to the main telephone apparatus. Although having improved performance and privacy, the headset must still be wired to the radiotelephone unit. Wire connections are often inconvenient for use with a portable radiotelephone.